Historia de un Taxi
by ShainaOphiuccus
Summary: Sus labios rojos encontraron los míos y la tomé entre mis brazos. Mientras nos besábamos, yo acariciaba su pequeña y suave espalda y al hacerlo me di cuenta que llevaba sostén. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué está pasando? R


Los personajes le pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**  
Este es un FanFic que fue inspirado en la linda canción _**Historia de un Taxi**  
**por Ricardo Arjona**._ Espero que les agrade, es mi primer **oneshot.**

(\_/)  
(^.^)

Eran las diez de la noche y manejaba por la gran manzana, era mi taxi un Volvo del año '78. Era una de esas noches de otoño en las cuales no había paradas, y de no ser porque era mi trabajo estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa. Pero justo al terminar ese pensamiento, el brillo de las lentejuelas de un mine-vestido me hicieron la parada. Era una rubia hermosa de ojos azules, labios rojos como la sangre, unas mejillas rosadas y un escote en la espalda que le llegaba justo a la gloria, ella subió al taxi y no dijo nada. Una lágrima negra rodaba por su linda cara mientras el retrovisor decía, ¡Mira qué pantorrillas! Pero yo vi algo más: esas suculentas piernas que podrían matar a cualquier hombre. Eran las diez con cincuenta y zigzagueaba en reforma, me dijo - Me llamo Tsukino Usagi- mientras cruzaba la pierna. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y al instante le ofrecí fuego y me temblaba la mano. -¿Por qué llora?- le pregunte.

- Por un tipo que cree que por ser rico puede venir a engañarme- me contestó desanimada.

- No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse- le dije - Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse- ella me sonrió y fue lo que faltaba para enamorarme. - ¿Qué es lo que busca un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista en frente de una dama? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?- le pregunté y ella muy despacito rió.

La sonrisa desvaneció cuando me dijo – Lo vi abrazando y besando a una chica de clase muy sencilla... lo sé por su facha- después una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios mientras exhalaba en humo del cigarrillo que fumaba. Se sentó de lado al borde del asiento y señaló al frente mientras inhalaba una vez más al cigarrillo. Luego de exhalar dijo – Doble la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa. Veremos qué es lo que pasa después de un par de tequilas- yo estaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado.

El departamento estaba situado en Times Square, era un departamento de lujo digno de una reina como la rubia. Una plasma estaba sobre la chimenea encendida, sofás de piel café decoraban la sala con una alfombre color hueso, detrás de la sala se encontraba un pequeño bar con todo tipo de licor, y copas y vasos de cristal. La rubia se dirigió al bar después de bajar de sus tacones y lleno unos vasos de tequila 7 Leguas, luego se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y me ofreció un de los vasos de tequila. Me senté a su lado y miré la delicadeza con la que tomaba su tequila sin limón ni sal. Mirar tal hermosa rubia estaba despertando mis más bajas pasiones, así que de un trago bebí mi tequila. El alcohol quemaba mi garganta y mi cara demostraba que era primerizo con el tequila, pues tenía los ojos apretados mientras sacaba la lengua por el disgusto del alcohol en la garganta. Serena, al verme, sonrió y yo me sonrojé al ver esos ojos azules que me provocaban tanto.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- me preguntó mientras tomaba mi vaso y se paraba para ir por otra ronda de tequila.

- Chiba Mamoru- le contesté y lentamente dejé salir un suspiro.

- Darien, ¿es usted casado, soltero, viudo, divorciado o ninguna de las anteriores?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo y risa en su tono de voz. Parecía que el tequila se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Esa era una pregunta algo difícil de contestar, pero estaba preparado para contestarle con la verdad... una verdad muy conveniente en sí misma. - Desafortunadamente el horario de mi trabajo...

- No lo deja divertirse un poco- terminó ella por mi con una risa muy provocativa, pero estaba mal.

Yo reí con ella, y después de empinarme el segundo vaso de tequila, terminé de contarle mi desgracia. - No precisamente. Mi horario,- Serena me estaba prestando su atención lo que me ponía muy nervioso. Ella se volvió a ir al bar y regresó con la botella entera de tequila. -Mi horario ha puesto un abismo entre mi mujer y yo- ella me miraba con tristeza en sus ojos y empinó el tequila directamente a su linda, pequeña y delicada boca.

- Ambos sufrimos, ¿eh?- dijo bebiendo más del tequila.

- Como se sufre en ambos lados de las clases sociales- le dije y contemplé el departamento donde me encontraba. - Usted sufre en su mansión mientras yo sufro en los arrabales- me ofreció la botella de tequila y no dudé en beber un gran trago del alcohol. Dejé la botella al lado y acaricié su rostro mientras ellas se incorporaba hacia mi. Sus labios rojos encontraron los míos y la tomé entre mis brazos. Mientras nos besábamos, yo acariciaba su pequeña y suave espalda y al hacerlo me di cuenta que llevaba sostén. Su suave piel comenzó a erizarse y por su boca salieron gemidos tímidos y tiernos a la vez. La recosté en la alfombra y besé su cuello mientras ella me sujetaba del cabello. Uno por uno fui bajando los tirantes del vestido hasta dejar sus hombros desnudos; los besé y comencé a desnudarle completamente. Ella desbotonaba mi camisa y pantalones mientras yo la besaba completamente.

De sus hombros proseguí a besar su pecho y me di cuenta que era dueña de unos hermosos y bien formados senos. Con mi lengua tracé cada uno de sus pezones y ella gemía con placer, y al escuchar tales sonidos salir de su boca mi miembro de excitaba rápidamente. -Serena- susurré.

- Darien- gimió y abrazó mi cadera con sus piernas. Muy dentro de mi, mí corazón me decía que no era sólo una aventura y pronto estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando: estábamos haciendo el amor. Dos completos extraños... no, porque sentía que la conocía de una eternidad, y lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto. Yo besaba sus piernas y ella gemía sin parar, era algo loco pero hermoso. Volví a subir a besar sus labios y ella me besaba con más fuerza, la pasión se estaba apoderando de ambos y sentía que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax. Para qué describir lo que pasó después si basta con resumir que le besé hasta la sombra... y un poco más.

Eran las once con cuarenta y estábamos acostados en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Yo olía su pelo y ella trazaba mi pecho con su índice cuando de pronto de levantó y dijo – Ven conmigo. Que vea que no estoy sola- y levantó su cabello en una cola. Yo no podía dejar de mirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, esos senos que me encantaban, esas piernas que me abrazaban y su feminidad que me idiotizaba. Nos vestimos a prisa regalándonos besos de vez en cuando y a las once con cincuenta volví a manejar mi taxi por las calles de Nueva York. Las luces de la ciudad jamás se habían visto tan vivas, pues bailaban al son del amor.

Llegamos al bar donde estaba y miré al hombre de cabello plateado del que me había hablado Serena. - Artemis- dijo indiferentemente y me tomó de la mano. El hombre estaba abrazando y besando a una chica. Debo admitir que hacían muy bonita pareja aunque ella fuese inferior a él, y él era muy atractivo. Ambos voltearon a nuestra dirección pero no directamente como para vernos, y:

_¡Luna!, _exclamé en mi mente. - ¡Qué grande es el destino! ¡Qué pequeña es Nueva York!- exclamé pues la chica con la que el hombre se estaba besando era mi mujer. Esa era la razón por la cual había dejado de tener interés en mis llegadas tardes a casa. - ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero hoy sale con mi mujer en horario y esmero?- le pregunté y su respuesta fue agarrarme del cuello de la camisa para luego jalarme hacia abajo y besarme ferozmente. Yo le acariciaba todo el cuerpo delante de toda esa gente y no nos importaba nada... nadie me conocía y mi mujer estaba muy ocupada con su amante.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos y se ven en el mismo bar y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar.

(\_/)  
(^.^)


End file.
